in the eye of
by Someone aka Me
Summary: It's fine. Charlie knows what they say about him. Hephaestus, god of the forge. The ugliest of all the gods, they call him, for his twisted legs and his hunched shoulders and his mother's rejection. Aphrodite, Draco, could never love someone as ugly as he, they say.


**Arithmancy: Task 1** \- Two represents interaction, two-way communication, cooperation, and balance. **Write about two people communicating.**

Aphrodite!Draco/Hephaestus!Charlie, for auction.

…

Draco enters the forge at the base of the volcano in a huff.

Charlie can feel the eyes on him, can feel Draco watching the flex of his arms as he brings the hammer down, flattening out the sword he's forging for his brother. Used to this, he continues hammering until he's at a place where he can stop, dunking the sword in the water next to him and turning to face his husband. He pushes a strand of orange hair behind his ear and starts to move toward him.

Draco has pushed himself up onto Charlie's workbench, legs dangling, the pose a prime example of the type of inelegant he only lets himself be when they're alone.

"I'm tired," he says. "I'm so tired. I am so… done."

Charlie looks him over, takes in the weariness in his features. He is still beautiful; he is always beautiful. Charlie never doubts the Draco has dominion over love and beauty — Aphrodite, they call him. He has many forms and many names, but Charlie loves him best as Aphrodite Pandemos — of the people.

Too often people forget that Draco is the god of love and beauty not just because he is is beautiful, but because he loves humanity, fiercely, in a way that is all encompassing.

Charlie never forgets.

"I'm tired," Draco says again.

Charlie limps carefully toward him, easy on the leg that is still twisted from when Hera threw him from Olympus in her shame. "Why are you tired, my love?"

Draco sighs, and it resonates with disappointment.

"I went to the temples today."

And Charlie knows where this is going. He knows what they say about him.

He knows how exhausted it makes Draco feel.

"I don't know why you insist on that," Charlie says.

Draco's mouth twists and curls, disappointment and anger and disgust all expressed there.

"I…" he starts, and then suddenly he is a beautiful blaze of fury and power, steel eyes looking down at Charlie. His eyes are bright, unapologetic, and furious. He looks ready to fight all of humanity for Charlie, and it causes something soft and warm to blossom beneath Charlie's sternum. Draco never fails to make him feel treasured.

"They're fools," he says, his voice fiercely stubborn — the voice of a man who knows he will not win this argument, but ready to fight it anyway. "They're fools and they don't see you like I do."

"What was it today?" Charlie asks, reaching Draco's perch and leaning against the table between his legs, looking up at him.

Draco won't meet his eyes. Not until Charlie places a hand on his chin, turning his face.

"That I was forced to marry you, as a way to tie me down. That I could never. Could never love…" Draco pulls his head from Charlie's fingers, looks away.

It's fine. Charlie knows. Hephaestus, god of the forge. The ugliest of all the gods, they call him, for his twisted legs and his hunched shoulders and his mother's rejection.

Aphrodite could never love someone as ugly as he, they say.

"But they're wrong!" Draco says abruptly, turning back to him with ferocity. "They're blind fools. You are…" he reaches out, places a hand gently on the burn-scarred skin of Charlie's face. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he says. "And I would know."

Charlie tips his head, lets his forehead rest against Draco's.

"I love you," he says softly. "I don't care what they say. It's alright. I love you, and I know that you love me. That's what matters."

Draco takes a shaky breath, and then kisses him, pouring all the ferocity inside of him into the kiss. "I do," he says. "I do."

Humanity may be fools, but Charlie knows the truth. The god of love and beauty has chosen him, loves him.

That's plenty.

That's enough.

* * *

Word Count (Dragons, writing month, auction): 647

Auction: Aphrodite (day 2, prompt 1)

365: treasure

Insane House: 422: mythology AU

Seasonal; Days: 20th April: Husband Appreciation Day - Write about someone appreciating their husband.; Spring: word: blossom; Hufflepuff: Trait: loyal

WC:Disney: C6: Jaq - Write about someone angry on the behalf of someone else. Alternatively, write about a good friend.

Book Club: **Artemis Fowl:** (character) Draco Malfoy, (plot point) someone is underestimated, (word) power,

Showtime: 3. I Shall Scream - (action) Kiss

Liza's: 2. Write a god/goddess!AU

Bex's Basement Vis: (Dialogue) "It's alright. I love you."

Constellation: Pisces: Omicron Piscium: (color) orange

Funfair: Bees: theme: beauty; AU: mythology; Dialogue: I am so done

Zoo: Lion - Write about a Gryffindor


End file.
